megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Aeolus
is the Biomatch for Biometal Model H and a boss character in Mega Man ZX Advent. He is fought in the Floating Ruins. Model H grants Aeolus many superhuman abilities, such as Wind manipulation, the ability to dash at super speed, and the ability to fly or hover for short periods of time. Appearance Aeolus appears as a young man with noticeable pale skin and light grey hair with a very thick, pointed fringe that covers one half of his face which is characterized by a sharp, stoic expression. Like his fellow Mega Men, he wears the typical sleeveless Mega Man jacket, although his is stylized to resemble a coat similar to Serpent. Although he is always seen with a sword in hand, it is never used in battle. Interestingly, his ear pieces have been given earring-like pieces. Personality Aeolus is arrogant and very much a perfectionist. He behaves in a superior manner to all whom he encounters, and these mannerisms, when coupled with his appearance, imply that he is a member of some higher tier of society. He deems the human race ignorant (himself excluded), thereby setting him as a misanthrope, and cites this as the root cause of all conflict; thus, he plays the Game of Destiny in order to rid the Earth of humanity. It is therefore curious that he would cooperate with his Mega Man opponents, Atlas and Siarnaq in particular. His personality partially mirrors that of Model H's persona, Sage Harpuia from Mega Man Zero series, particularly his perfectionist attitude, though he clearly lacks Harpuia's sense of honor and compassion, and his goal to exterminate the human race is something that Harpuia could never condone, having fought for the sake of humanity centuries ago. Mega Man ZX Advent Aeolus makes his first appearance alongside Siarnaq after Grey/Ashe defeats Rospark and witnesses a Raider's soul being absorbed into Model W. The player prepares to do battle, but the two apparently have more pressing issues to attend to, instead taunting the inexperienced Mega Man before leaving with the Model W. Aeolus meets the player once more on the Floating Ruins and engages them in combat for the Model W that is disturbing the area's gravity, but is defeated, much to his dismay, and he vows to fulfill his goals before escaping with the Model W. Aeolus appears next to the other Chosen Ones on one of Model A's ciphers, (excluding Grey/Ashe). He appears once again to block the player's path to Albert on Ouroboros, along with Atlas, Siarnaq, and Thetis. Even with the revelation that he had been used by Albert, he is nonetheless confident that he can best all of his opponents and ultimately defeat Albert. However, a well-timed arrival of Aile/Vent distracts the four long enough for Grey/Ashe to escape and continue on, and the five begin to battle. When Ouroboros begins to crumble after the defeat of Albert, Model Z decides to hold off the four alone, allowing Aile/Vent to go to the aid of Grey/Ashe, who had fainted after the battle. Model Z manages somehow manages to disable their movement, claiming that he knows far more about their Biometals than they do. The outcome of this battle is yet unknown. However, if the player beats Expert/Mania Mode, a hidden ending shows the four Mega Men alive and well in their transformed states, though the implications of this are unclear. However, Master Thomas asks Master Mikhail what he thinks happened to the original Reploid data when Reploid lifespans were being limited; the appearance of the Mega Men at this point therefore implies some relation to this matter. Trivia *Aeolus is named after the keeper of the winds in Greek mythology, while in Rockman ZX Advent, the name 'Helios' is derived from the personification of the sun, also in Greek mythology. *He is the first villain in the series to carry a weapon outside of a transformation, though he is never seen using it. *Aeolus' design appears to be a corruption of Harpuia; the helmet ornaments and jet thrusters create a distinct bat-like motif, giving a much more sinister impression. This could be viewed as a visual representation of the noble Model H being used for evil purposes against his will. *Like Harpuia, Aeolus is able to create whirlwinds and use external devices to generate electricity in battle, albeit in a somewhat different manner. *Unlike Harpuia, Aeolus' flight capabilities are limited, as they are based on those that become available to the player; however, they are still superior to those of the player - he is able to perform two consecutive Air Dashes compared to the player's single Air Dash, and he can remain airborne for much longer than the player while hovering. *The flight limitations appear to be purely for gameplay purposes, as he can hover indefinitely during cutscenes. *His classification of "fools" appears to be very similar to that of Dr. Regal and Dr. Vega. *He bears similarities to Raika. Gallery Aeolus_concept_art.jpg|Aeolus' early concept art Aeolus_modelH_concept.jpg|Concept art of Aeolus using Model H AeolusModelH.png|Aeolus using Model H Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Mega Man ZX characters